wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IsmaelandLuigi21
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled 0021.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KerrytheBrony (Talk) 00:46, March 28, 2013 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Casrules401 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Casrules401 (talk) 19:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Polls My experence with polls, tells me that should your poll be on the main page not any other pages? Orion001 (talk) 01:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Warren Cook http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIYxCD6Z4Q8 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ima/images/9/99/K.png[[User:KerrytheBrony|Kerry]][[User talk:KerrytheBrony|the]] 05:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I saw it, Kerry. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Please edit with non-canon on the fanon wiki, http://wg-fanon.wikia.com. Not here. Backing it look beter What the world is wrong with you. I am trying to make the site look presentable and your opinions are not facts. As well as the fact that every character except most of the villains like WordGirl. Orion001 (talk) 01:01, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't put the stubs on top of the page., Orion. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You are not in charge of me. I will only listen to Kerry and you are just a ant in my way. Orion001 (talk) 01:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you a security, Orion? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I know what you are and what I should do. Plus you should know by now I am the shark. You are prey. Orion001 (talk) 01:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You're just being bad? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I just decided this. The May I Have a Word Contestant of the Month just looks really bad on the front page. First of all, May I Have a Word is not an essential part of WordGirl; only an interstitial segment between episodes. Also, there are only three contestants, so this feature is pretty useless, because it would just cycle between the 3 kids and viewers would quickly get bored. Lastly, a lot of the WordGirl fans don't care about May I Have a Word. Mainly because it is just a space-filling game show that doesn't have any good plots. Please let me remove it. Thank you. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Kerry, I moved the May I Have a Word Contestant of the Month to my page. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 04:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) YouTube CJ said this; Wikia has no business with YouTube. Orion001 (talk) 01:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I know. Someone put on a comment about WordGirl on you tube. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:06, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Updated THWSW Please provide proof of the September 6 update of Tell Her What She's Won. Show me a screenshot or something. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't have one. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 03:23, October 1, 2013 (UTC) If you don't have any proof, you cannot put the information on the article. What are you waiting for? Go take a picture right now or something. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 04:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ready for the NFL? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC)